


The Ideal Couple

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baker!Kara, F/F, Serendipity AU, Strangers to Lovers, The perfect man AU, model!Lena, this is rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: This is basically a Rom-Com inspired AU.





	The Ideal Couple

This morning I heard my childhood best friend and only family here in the US arguing with her third girlfriend this year and I know one thing's for sure, it won't be long till we move to another city for her to move on.

Lena is real sweetheart, but she's gullible and really impulsive. Hurt her once and you'll never see her again and you'll never see me again as well.

"Lena?"

"Lena?"

"Lena Keiran!"

"What is it Samantha?!"

"Can you tell me why are we moving out again? For the third time in the past three years?"

"Sam you know why, okay? I don't want to stay in the same place after a break up so we're moving out again. So pack your things we'll leave for National City tomorrow."

"Fine, whatever you say, sweetie."

After packing everything we have in the moving-on-tow we attached on her car we are set to endure the almost 9-hour drive from Ohio to National City.

"Why don't you just ignore them you know? Aren't your tired of moving Lena?"

"We've talked about this for the nth time Sam. You know this is the only way I could move on."

The rest of our drive consisted of designated stops and occasional sightseeing so our 9-hour drive ended up to a 14-hour haul and we're not even bothered, we've been in the US since we graduated high school because it's always been our dream to get on our own feet and chase our own dreams far from the strict and grounding rules of our affluent families in Ireland.

But Lena took on the high road of liberation and freedom with her sexual preference and basked in the variety of women interested on her since college and until now that she's already a rising star in the modelling industry, especially when she got into America's Next Top Model, unfortunately she didn't get it to the finals. We both finished a business management course in college back in Illinois, our 3rd city of residence.

"Home sweet home!" Lena exclaimed as we pulled over the apartment building she found on the internet, Lena has been one of the best flat searcher since her first heartbreak so I don't bother where we'll be staying after the next heartbreak but then we're not getting any younger and if we need to plant our roots and settle I got to take actions, and I wish National City will give her the reason to stay for good.

"Lena, will you take a break from having relationships?" I asked as we carry the boxes to the floor of our new place.

"What's meant to be will be, Samantha." Lena happily cheered.

"I'm begging you though. Can we have minimum months of stay at least?"

"I'm sorry for dragging you around, Sam. I'll try my best and hold my horses, I promise." She said with her right hand on her heart.

"Thank you, Lena Keiran."

"What are you doing tomorrow by the way?" She asked as she pushed the door opened.

"I'll be visiting Alex? Remember her from university?"

"Oh yeah right, she's here?"

"Ahuh, she just opened her Restaurant and Bar downtown. I'll try and get that manager position she's offering. How about you?"

"I have a photoshoot schedule for the whole week for H&M."

"Don't come back here with a broken heart okay? Just do your job, please Lena. No flirting with co-models." I reminded but she just laughed at me and shook her head.

…

"Hey Kara?"

"Yep?"

"My friend from Uni will be applying tomorrow for the manager position we need for the restaurant, are you sure you can manage and bake here at the same time?" I concerned.

"Yeah, I have Nia with me to cover up if we get too busy." Kara assured.

Kara is my super dedicated, hardworking, smart adopted sister; far more mature than I will ever be. She graduated from the National City University with a full scholarship despite having the capability of paying for her double bachelors in Business Management and Culinary Arts.

She found her biological aunt on her mother side before we entered college, or more accurately, her aunt found her. Astra (weird name, I know!) was Alura’s twin sister – Alura happened to be Kara’s biological mother, and the rest was history.

I never understood much of what Astra asked Kara to do before, all I know is that, it resulted to Kara being the sole beneficiary of their whole family’s old wealth from their hometown, it’s not Forbes top 1 fortune but it was enough for Kara to live a comfortable life without working. Honestly, thinking about it now, it sure was still pretty sweet.

"All right if you say so. Just tell me if you change your mind, she told me that her best friend was a management graduate as well." I offered.

"Sure, I'll let you know." She answered not getting her eyes of the cake she's designing.

Kara has already figured what she wanted in life; all she has here in National City is hers alone. She has two condo units in two different luxury residences in the city’s Central Business District and the upper east side, she opened her bakeshop last 2015 and we just opened the restaurant and bar beside it January of 2017.

The only thing missing in her almost perfect National City life, is love. She gets too busy most of the times and is really picky when it comes to dating, she's a bisexual or so she told me but she only has three relationships and all of them are with hot chicks; 2 in college and 1 after college but the latest still got her hooked and hanging until now, after a year of their break up.

"Sam! Hi!"

"Arias! Hey!"

"Don't call me by my surname Danvers." Sam snorted and we have a good laugh.

"So when are you going to start?" I asked making her stammer.

"Are you serious? You haven't seen my CV yet or interviewed me, what if I'm a professional slacker?"

"Nah, you're fine this place is really easy to handle I know you can do it. You're good timing huh?"

"I guess so, yeah. My best friend I told you, about just had another heartbreak so we just basically moved here."

"Oh, so you're still with the great Lena Keiran Luthor huh?"

"Of course! That small bean will be lost without me."

"Right, right, so you ready to meet the lady boss?"

"So you have a business partner?"

"Yeah, she's on the other side in her bakeshop."

"Wow, so you guys own both establishments?"

"Yep." I smiled as I lead her to the where Kara is.

"Hey Kar? You here?"

"I'm here in the kitchen!" She shouted back and we proceed.

"Hey I'm with Sam, she's my friend from the Uni. Sam she's Kara our lady boss."

"Oh hi! Sorry I'm a mess." Kara smiled but Sam lagged upon seeing my sister, so I cleared my throat.

"Hi Kara, Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Sam, so when are you going to start? Alex's racking her nerves with the restaurant you know." Kara teased and Sam just laughed cutely, which is really weird.

We then proceed to business while having coffee and muffins Kara prepared. Sam signed the contract I gave her the uniform and keys she needed. We were on our way to the taxi stop when she pulled me aside.

"Alex, can I ask you something about Kara."

"First of all, she’s my sister! Do you like her?"

"What? No! She’s – she’s not exactly my type.” Sam mumbled shyly

"Oh, I thought you like her, because you're subtly flirting with her in there." I accused.

"What? No! I was just curious - is she -"

"Yeah she sways that way." I confirmed.

"Great!"

"What's great about what?"

"She can be a good reason for Lena to stay grounded here in National City. She's single right?"

"Yeah for over a year now, but I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You gotta help me, get her interested with my best friend, but they couldn't know that we're behind everything."

"How are we going to do that? Kara is really picky when it comes to dating though -"

"And Lena isn't! I mean Lena is model material and all."

"Well, I know Kara dated 10s back in college, and it's been so long since she last dated so maybe we're doing them the favor!" I exclaimed upon realizing what she's pointing out.

"That's it! If they end up together, I get to keep my job, you get to keep a manager, Kara will have company and Lena will be grounded for life."

"But how sure are we that they'll like each other? And if they did end up how are we going to make sure they'll stick with each other?"

"That we have to plan! We'll match them up. Get all Kara's likes and dislikes and ideals on a relationship and a partner and I'll do the same with Lena."

"Wait who's pursuing who?"

"Kara will woo Lena, Kara is that type right?"

"Ahuh, she's a perfect gentlewoman and all." I assured.

"That's good! For a change, Lena is all up for the chase all the time, so I want it to be different this time."

"All right! We'll go as planned. We start tomorrow." I agreed and we double high-five like kids.

…

"Hey Kara?" I called out while we're having a late dinner at the restaurant

"Hmm?" She hummed while chewing her pasta and scrolling on her work laptop, remember when I told you she’s workaholic?

"Have you considered dating again?" I casually asked, or I try to act as casually as possible.

"Why did you ask?" She frowned, but not looking up.

"Just a passing thought, you're already 27 you know."

"And what are you trying to imply Danvers?" She finally faced me raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! I just miss you going out there tapping 'em women." I snorted.

"That sounds so far from me don't you think? You're the one tapping them big time." She said giggling.

"Don't try to turn this on me. Aren't you thinking of settling down already?"

"Haven't found the one Alexandra."

"You're not pertaining about your ex as the one right?"

"No, I was hopeful before but no, she's not the one."

"What are you looking for your 'the one' then? Maybe I know someone?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows and she just laughed me off.

"I don't know, maybe if I feel that instant connection when I meet them."

"That's it? Nothing very specific? She doesn't have to be super pretty, or sophisticated, or even rich?"

"What are we looking for again? Love right?"

"Yes. Your love life."

"I just want connection that's it. A strong and captivating one." Kara revered as she finished her pasta and wine.

…

"Hey Sam! How were Alex and the restaurant?" Lena greeted as she pushes the front door open around 10 in the evening.

"Good, I mean great actually I'll start working tomorrow." I answered.

"Wow that's quick, Alex must really trust you huh?"

"I guess so, how about you? What happened to the photo shoot?"

"Good, people were cool and friendly."

"That's it?" I asked skeptically.

"If you're thinking that I found the love of my life there for the nth possible time in this lifetime, chill Samantha. As promised, I behaved well." She affirmed.

"Good, because I can get paid twice my former salary at Alex's, don't wanna let it slip that fast." I said rolling my eyes on her.

"You make me look that bad." She faked being offended.

"I'm just telling you the truth, Luthor. I'm not getting any younger and I need to start looking for security and you should too."

"And by security you mean? Settling down? Tying down the knot?"

"Getting a permanent place to live in, a permanent job, and an imperfectly permanent relationship." I bluntly told her.

"Okay, okay I get it. I see your point." She surrendered with both her hands up in the air as flops herself beside me on our five-year-old couch.

"What are you looking for a partner Lena? What's your negotiables and non-negotiables?"

"What do you mean?"

"What type of person do you want to end up with? I'm sure you know what you want right?" I seriously asked, which made her settle on the couch with me.

"I want someone who's really patient, because I can be really pushy, demanding and needy sometimes. I want someone who's loyal and faithful by all means. Someone who looks at me for the hundredth time in a day and still be dazzled like I'm some kind of magic or something."

"Wow. That's massive. And ideal. What if you never find one with the same exact terms and conditions?" I teased she chuckled.

"I guess I'll have to settle on one thing a little less romantic and superficial but still completely relevant."

"And that is?"

"Connection."

…

"Good morning Alex! Can I have a word with you?" Sam greeted and gave Alex a meaningful look.

"Oh sure! It’s that important?" Alex said in a voice loud enough to reach the kitchen where Kara and Nia are teaming up for the 4-layer wedding cake ordered by some French-American fashion designer who's getting married with his fiancée that afternoon.

"What is it?" Alex suddenly pulls Sam out of the bakeshop to the restaurant to talk

"My best friend is looking for someone so ideal. But more than being a perfect partner, says she can always settle for that instant connection."

"Wow."

"Why?"

"Kara's looking for the same exact thing."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think we already got our ideal couple." Sam agreed and they squealed like eight year olds over their crushes.

…

"Hi Kara." Alex and Sam greeted.

"Hey guys, Hi! How's the restaurant?" Kara nodded as she sips on her afternoon coffee.

"Good, we just want to spend our break with you." Alex alibied.

"Wow. So sweet Danvers, do you need something?" Kara teased.

"Hey not nice! Can't I just spend my precious 30-minute break with my boss and sister?" Alex countered as they settled on Kara's table.

"Okay fine, don't cry." Kara teased some more. Sam lightly chuckles, she likes Kara’s subtle humor, here’s to hoping Lena would also see the charm.

"Can I ask you about something?" Sam braved.

"Sure what is it?" Kara straighten up a bit.

"What if there's this super attractive girl you happen to see, let say in Wal-Mart and you recognize her from your local diner or something, how will you approach her?" I braved and she chuckled and shook her head.

"Hmm, super attractive in general or for me in particular?" She countered raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, for you in particular!" Alex butts in.

"I think I'll just casually talk to her and see if we connect or something. You see, sometimes I can find someone really attractive but happens to not be my type in the end." Kara answered and the two started to slightly panic as they exchanged looks.

"Tell me Kara, how do you win a girl you like? What's the typical Kara moves?" Sam challenged.

"Hmm, why do I feel like I'm in a hot seat right now?" Kara's eyes narrowed, while Sam shook her head and Alex sipped on her coffee.

"You're not trying to hook me up are you?" Kara asked, which almost choke Alex on her drink. _Of fucking course she’d guess that right._

"No! I just needed tips." Sam offered.

"Are you going to pursue someone?"

"No you are - -" Alex almost blurted but Sam was quick to clear her throat and kick Alex under the table.

"What?" Kara confused.

“What?” Alex huffed back, Kara’s crinkle deepens.

"What Alex meant to say was, she has told me about your Kara Danvers moves when it comes to women and I was thinking you can teach me." Sam lied. _And if you’re kind to ask if she’s dying inside, yes she absolutely is!_

"Oh - so Sam you're a - -" Kara trailed off and Sam just imperviously nodded.

"Right, okay I get it. Hmm let's see, the last woman I pursued was my latest ex. She has a sweet tooth actually so baking her cookies, muffins especially her favorite triple chocolate truffles were the major Kara move back then. Second was letters, she loved them, my letters were triple S, short, sweet and sincere. Third was I treated her like - - like she's the only girl in the world, at least that's how she describes it to me." Kara elaborated.

"How do I make a first move then?" Sam asked keeping up with her lie.

"Give her flowers. You can never be wrong with flowers, unless she's allergic to them. Then write something short, sweet and sincere. Do it tentatively so she'll not expect but she'll have something to look forward too."

And all Sam could do was nod in agreement and be overwhelmed at how overly romantic Kara really was. Even her sister couldn’t believe how hopeless and romantic her sister is. But even before Alex start to feel bad, she quickly tries and convince herself that she’s doing it for Kara own good.

"You didn't tell me she's so old fashioned." Sam commented as they walk to the taxi stop again.

"Believe I'm as surprised as you." Alex shook her head slightly still wowed.

"Why don't you buy Lena flowers tonight?" Alex suggested.

"That's a good idea, but who am I going to put as the sender?" Sam concerned.

"How about some secret admirer?" Alex joked.

"That can work but isn't it going to be misleading?"

"Let's have it delivered at your apartment instead of you bringing them yourself. What time is she coming home tonight?"

"She told me she'd be home by eight."

"Alright, go home and I'll fix the flowers to be delivered tonight. But you write the first letter. Deal?" Alex suggested.

"Deal." Sam smiled as they go on their separate ways.

…

"Wow! Hey Sam! Come here and look at this." Lena called out from the living room.

"What is it?" I asked as I got out of the shower and I saw her smilingly clutching a huge bouquet of red and pink tulips.

"Who was it from?" I innocently asked.

"I don't know, but there's a note. Here I'll read it, _LKL, you got that look in your eyes that I couldn’t just help but constantly think about. - S.A. S.A.?_ "

"Wow, secret admirer?" Sam asked a little too excitable for their secret plan’s own good.

"But who could it be? I behaved well, I swear." Lena countered, almost too worried.

"Chill Lena, they're just flowers, just enjoy them." Sam shrugged yet taking note of the blush that didn't leave Lena's cheeks as she read the note again while she looks for a vase for the flowers.

…

"So after flowers and letters Kara what else do you think will sweep her off her feet?" Alex asked while they're having breakfast.

"She liked the tulips I recommended?" Kara asked pretty impressed that her flowers and notes still works, _time to actually keep that in mind._

"Yes, she seems pretty happy." Sam said.

"Well, how will you describe her? You see women like it when the one pursuing them, knows the things they want without them asking for it."

"She's a real sweetheart, but a bit gullible and impulsive sometimes, kind of hard headed, steadfast, she tends to leave right away once the person she likes shows any signs that they don’t feel the same about her. But she easily jumps on the first sign of affection." Sam detailed as if trying to sell a product

"Why do you think that?"

"She always ends up with the wrong person but, she doesn’t want to be alone either?"

"Hmm, if that's the case she might be lonely, why don't you mix her a playlist of happy songs? If she likes music. I got this playlist I listen to when I'm having a bad day and it just magically turn it all around." Kara explained, as she rummaged her bag for her iPod shuffle.

Alex and Sam continued the charade of occupying both their best friends from entertaining or even just meeting new people as much as possible; to keep them single for each other.

They intricately followed the list of Kara moves and it seemed to work out with Lena who's really taken by all the effort her S.A. is doing for her. Their compatibility is really uncanny that the only thing missing between them is meeting each other formally.

"Lena where are you going? It's your day off right?" Sam asked while she's watching news on the television

"I'll be going downtown, it's one of my co-models birthday."

"Downtown?" Sam worried.

"Yes, I recommend them Alex's restaurant so we'll go there tonight." Lena casually said as she put on her boots.

"Uh-oh, uhhh enjoy!" Sam called out as Lena got out of their unit.

Sam immediately dialed Alex's number as she got her coat, purse and keys.

"Hello Sam?"

"Alex! LKL and her co-models will be at the restaurant tonight, where's KD?"

"Oh, she's tending the bar tonight! Shoot!"

"Quick stall her away from the restaurant! Lena's already driving down there, I'll be there in a few!"

Alex then panicked as to how she's going to kick out her sister from bar tending, since it's Kara's Thursday night duties. So without any other idea left -

"Kara? You need to go to your townhouse at the CBD. James told me something happened."

"What happened?" Kara frowned.

"I- - I don't know, he asked for you go there now, as in now, now."

"O-okay, weird, why didn't he call me?" Kara hurriedly removed her apron and got her keys and bag.

"I – I don't know either. Just go, it might be something important, I can manage here, Sam will be here in a few."

"B-but it's her day off right?"

"Nah! She loves working! Now go!"

…

After visiting her townhome, which was weirdly in order and James her estate manager was nowhere to be seen, Kara found herself in one of the bars nearby just to chill; she didn't drink much though since she knows she'll be driving herself home alone. She was about to leave the place when a woman stumbled in front of her, all drunk and delirious and almost unconscious.

"Hey miss? Are you okay?" Kara concerned as she helped the woman get back on her feet but the latter has lost her ability to do so; she's like fluid slowly slipping from Kara's arms.

"Hey miss, I am going to take you to my car okay? Just going to help you, I'm not touching you anywhere inappropriate I swear." She cautioned as she hugged the waist of the raven haired woman and guided her out careful not to dragged her to the parking lot and to her car.

The woman was in and out of consciousness until Kara was able to strap her on the front passenger seat. Kara then half jog around to the driver side and as she settles, it was only then she realized how drop dead gorgeous the stranger was; and the instant realization caused Kara's breath to hitch and her heart to race and even with alcohol she felt the distinct feeling she experienced in that split of a moment.

She has to shake her head as she drove off, not knowing where to take the beautiful stranger after coaxing her to wake up multiple times; Kara decided to just take her home to her CBD townhouse, since she's too tired to drive back Downtown at two in the morning.

Kara took care of the stranger like all good Samaritans do, without personal gain, even though it has been really hard for her not to check the woman out. Kara felt protective of the woman though, it's as if she knows her right from somewhere but, she’s not sure. there's just this certain familiarity about the model-like, pail-skinned, woman that she even remembered Sam on her. But even in doubt, Kara remained faithful to being a gentlewoman and let the stranger sleep on her bed alone.

…

The next morning Lena was hangover, her head was throbbing and everything around her is in circling motion. She struggled to look for anything familiar about the room she's in but there was none. She looked at the bedside table and saw two tablets of aspirins and a glass of orange juice with a note.

**_Dear Stranger,_ **

**_Good Morning! Hope you had a good sleep; I took the prerogative to take you here in my place because you are too drunk to tell me where you live. I couldn’t just leave in the bar, right? Take the aspirins and orange juice on the night stand for your hangover. I may not be around when you wake up so please be kind enough and not steal anything. I've also prepared you breakfast. Have a nice day!_ **

**_P.s. Next time please, don't mix chocolate cake and vodka._ **

**_Your Guardian Angel_ ** **_J_ **

Lena was revered by how kind her host was even to a stranger, Lena roamed her eyes and see no pictures of the owner, so she just proceeds to change on her freshly laundered clothes and ate the breakfast prepared for her. Before leaving the condo unit, she scribbled a short note and left it on the kitchen counter top for whoever the kindhearted person who helped her was.

**_Dear GA,_ **

**_Hey, thank you for being a good American citizen, God bless America, because of you. I'd really like to thank you personally so if you have the time, beep or ring me. My number's 212-013-1989_ **

**_Thank you, I owe you one._ **

**_L._ **

…

"Lena where have you been? I was calling you all night! Your phone was unattended, you know we’re a big city, you could’ve been abducted and I wouldn’t even know!" Sam scolded as Lena entered their apartment.

"I’m sorry, I really am. My friends and I at some bar near the CBD, we didn't get to visit Alex's restaurant anymore. I lost my purse at the bar last night and some stranger took me home."

"What the fuck Lena! Seriously?!"

"I'm sorry okay? Oh shit!" Lena cursed upon her realization.

"What is it?"

"The good samaritan who helped me last night -"

"What about them?"

"I left her my number but then I lost my phone!"

"You didn't see her? How did you know that she's a she by the way?" Sam countered.

"I may have passed out? I woke up in the morning I have no memory of who it was or how they looked like but, I know for sure that she's a she." Lena smiled as she remembered the funny note the stranger left her.

…

Lena started questioning the identity of her secret admirer though, so Sam and Alex had to make the purely evil choice of creating a dummy social media account filled with all of Kara's information and pictures. They sent Lena the first message that started their regular communication. Kara wasn't into cyberspace though; she's always seen it as a waste of time, so they didn't have any trouble about the authenticity. Sam told Lena that "Kara" was in Hawaii for an extended family reunion and might take a while since it's been years since she was able to come home, and Lena understood her sentiment.

While Lena was so taken by the Kara Danvers account and their exchange of messages, the supposed person sending all the flowers and letters and the person she's been flirting with here for almost three weeks now, is currently standing in front of the H&M studio, although she's not after Lena, but her ex, Lucy.

Kara hid the fact that she's still trying to fix everything about them to Alex since she knows the latter will protest and reprimand her from getting into the mess of the French hottie again, just like before. But Kara loved her, and still has this little spark of hope that maybe this time something different will work out for them.

"Hey Luce - -" Kara started as she pushed the door to where Lucy was according to her manager but, she was welcome by the horribly intimate scene between Lucy and her female co-model off camera and Kara was again devastated, she then quietly put the box of triple chocolate truffles on one of the tables there, before walking out of the place.

…

**_L,_ **

**_Just like how your lips formed a small smile when you say the word sweets. I hope these truffles make you unconsciously smile and think of me._ **

**_K._ **

Lena consciously looked around her and scanned the dressing room for the person who left the box of truffles on her make up table but she was alone. She was sweetly surprised to see that her secret admirer used her initial for the first time.

"Hey where do you get this?" Sam cautiously asked as she sees the distinct white box of Kara's pastries at the bakeshop on their dining table.

"It's from Kara. She hasn't told me that she has come back from the reunion, wonder she didn't wait for me to give me that." Lena answered and Sam's heart pounded so hard.

"How did you know that it was her?" Sam nervously asked as small beads of sweat broke on her forehead despite the cold temperature of their flat.

Instead of answering Lena showed Sam the note that came with the box of truffles. And she confirmed that it's from Kara, although it wasn't for Lena. She remembers Kara telling them about how her ex has a sweet tooth. Guilt started eating away on the small of her conscience to the whole of her being. She suddenly realized the extent of the damage she'll cause Lena if their lies would be known.

…

"Alex, we can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean? Did you slip up?"

"No, but my conscience is killing me. Yesterday, Kara went to the H&M studio, with a box of triple chocolate truffles, but she accidentally left the box on Lena's make up table, good thing Lena wasn't there or we'll all be exposed by now."

"Kara at the H&M Studio? Oh my god, she's trying to make it up with Lucy again!" Alex suddenly realized.

"So that's why the note that was with the box was addressed to a certain "L", that L was Lucy?" Sam sadly huffed. "What if they got back together by now?" Sam added with more panic.

"Kara didn't tell me about all this, she hid it from me because she knows I'll berserk knowing she's trying to pursue that bitch again."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something Sammy." Alex unsurely said.

Lena was driving to downtown National City to surprise visit her best friend for the first time at her work, she parked her car on the road side a few blocks away from the restaurant so Sam wouldn't see her. She's happily walking down the street to where the restaurant was located but before she reached the restaurant, the bakeshop beside it caught her attention. She suddenly craved for something sweet remembering that box of goodies from _Kara,_ so she decided to have a look inside.

"Hi Good Morning! Welcome to _As Sweets Should_." The woman in chef's uniform greeted her with a full, beaming smile but, before Lena could answer someone appeared from the kitchen door carrying a tray of freshly baked muffins and her jaw almost dropped when she realized whom it was.

"Kara?" she uttered looking directly to the woman on the same chef's uniform as the other woman in the counter. Kara then turned and smiles at her and she smiled back.

"Yes? Do I know you?" Kara's smile dissipates into a confused frown, while Lena froze from what she heard, confusion rushed into her and before she could even react the door behind her swung open letting the small chimes sound as it did.

"Hey Kara -" Alex happily called out while Sam was behind her.

"Lena?" Sam blurted upon seeing her best friend standing in front of the equally confused Kara.

"Shit." Alex hissed at the dawn of realization, the dreaded thing already happened and they were not even prepared for it.

They are all looking at Lena, while Lena was shifting looks with all of them, from the clueless Kara and Nia, to the guilty looking Alex and her best friend. She felt betrayed and humiliated, and the next thing she knew, she was running away from the bakeshop, Sam ran after her but she got into her car faster and was able to maneuver swiftly out of the sidewalk parking.

…

"Mind explaining to me what the hell happened just now Danvers?" Kara asked as she digest the whole thing that just occurred right in front of her.

She was trying to see through all the mess but she was so caught up on the look of the stranger's face when she looked at her and the way she called out her name even though she doesn't whom it was. There's something about that short moment before she uttered the words ' _do I know you_ ' that yells of recognition on the stranger’s eyes that didn't get passed her scrutiny. She knows that face and that eyes though, she was the drunk woman from weeks ago.

"Uhh, Kara - -"

"So that was Sam's best friend?" Kara asked.

"Come on Alex, all cards on the table tell me everything and I'll try to understand at best of my sanity." She added as she tried to steady herself on her chair.

"Sit down you here, and tell me everything. Nia, could get us some coffee please." Kara ordered and the two obeyed.

"Kara, I'm really sorry - I was just trying to help you find your ideal partner, and Sam was trying to ground her best friend so we decided to match you up together."

"But how?"

"Remember when we're asking you weird questions about courting the woman Sam likes? Well as you can see Sam is gay but, she’s no longer available for anyone to date." Alex explained, and Kara instantly took the hint.

"But why? Why didn't you guys just ask me to date her?" Kara tried reasoning out. An innocent person was hurt, and she couldn’t just stand idly by and do nothing.

"Because you’re picky, and we're scared that you might not like her, so we did the work for you."

"You know how wrong that is in so many levels Alex."

"I know we were just so caught up with our ideas of helping you guys. I'm really sorry Kara."

"What's going to happen with them?"

"Maybe Lena will move again, just like she always does when she gets her heart broken."

"Hmm, how do you intend to make things right?"

"I don't really know Kara. What are you thinking? Please help Sam, I would really want for her to stay."

…

"Lena?"

"How could you do this to me?!" Lena cried as they reached their flat.

"I'm sorry Lena, I just wanted you to have a reason to stay here for good, and I thought I was helping you -"

"Helping me Samantha? You are helping yourself, because you're tired of moving from one place to another. You know what? I would've perfectly understand that if you just told me. If you chose to be completely honest with me. But instead you toyed me around Sam."

"I just thought I was doing you a favor of finding your ideal partner."

"Yeah you're right she's perfect too me, too good to be true, and she's definitely ideal, because she doesn't even know I exist! I made a fool out of myself Sam." Lena cried harder as she collapsed on their couch.

Sam didn't answer anymore. She just stayed still until Lena finished crying.

"I'm moving out." Lena said with finality and Sam knew this time she'll be able to stay behind for good, because Lena said only she would leave.

"I'm really sorry Lena." Sam uttered as Lena made her way to her room, leaving Sam behind.

After the confrontations Lena started looking for another place to live in at National City, somewhere closer to her work. She found an exclusive luxury residence in CBD in reference to the stranger who helped her a few weeks ago. It should be far enough from Sam and Downtown, and all too convenient for her early morning and late night schedules at her modelling agency.

She's halfway done packing her things while Sam was at work when she heard a knock on the door. Lena wasn’t expecting anything; her PO box isn’t addressed to their personally but the management. But she heard another series of knocks so she decided to just see who or what it was, and as she opened it, she was welcomed by a huge bouquet of red and pink tulips and a familiar box of triple chocolate truffles.

She couldn't see the face of the delivery person but, when she took the delivery, she was surprised to see Kara standing right in front of her. Kara’s looking so good in her soft denim button down, and tousled blonde hair, and sweet shy smile. That Lena suddenly forgotten about the bitter memory of their first encounter.

"Hi." Kara greeted but Lena was still so surprised to even respond "I'm here to apologize, I’m really sorry for what happened, believe me that I didn't know anything about it - although everything they did, everything they gave you, and wrote for you turns out was unknowingly from me."

"It's not your fault. None of it was." Lena weakly said, and despite being reminded of the humiliation while she's looking at perfect Kara's face, she felt better in her eyes.

"Would it be very wrong of me, if I ask you to stop packing your things up and give me another chance? Can we start it all over again?" Kara hesitated and she can't help but smile because she knew Lena although surprised felt the connection too. "I want to make everything right, please Lena?"

"Why? You don't even know me -" Lena countered despite the fact that she wanted so much to give in to Kara.

Kara then slowly advanced towards Lena until they're only some feet apart, she waited for Lena to move away but she didn't, so she did the next rightful thing to do, she took both of Lena's hands and looked her deeply in the eyes, with certain depth and budding adoration she made sure Lena see.

"You were that woman at the bar I took home and cared for a few weeks ago." Kara nodded.

"What? Y - you're the guardian angel? You wrote that note?" Lena asked in awe and her aura seem to be lifted.

"Yes, I was trying to call you on the phone number you left but it's out of coverage."

"Yeah, I lost my purse and phone that same night. But thank you for helping me. Still you don't know me enough for any of this." Lena countered.

"Then let me know you personally, I would try and win you over but, they technically already did that for me." Kara teased and Lena can't help but smile, finally.

"So we're inversing the steps, instead of getting to know then chasing, and dating, we get to know each other last instead. It’ll be better this time. Let me make you see that you can settle down here, with Sam, Alex and me. Their intentions were pure yet their way was chaotic but, they're still our best friends – Alex also my sister that is." Kara explained and Lena saw the point Kara was trying to make. Lena released a heavy sigh as her posture relaxes.

"So -" Kara straightens up and took two steps back and offered her hand to Lena. "I'm Kara Danvers, your future girlfriend, and you are?" She said with her winning smile, which made Lena giggle and shook her head.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kara, I'm your future girlfriend, Lena Luthor." Lena said with confidence and a cute wink, which melt them into laughter once more.


End file.
